vorerstgescheitertfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorerst gescheitert: Leseprobe
Anweisung: Bitte korrekt zitieren, Seitenzahl etc. möglichst ergänzen! Wer hier ein Zitat aus dem Buch hinterlässt muss diese entsprechend kennzeichnen. Nur so ist es keine Urheberrechtsverletzung. Wer sich was zu schulden kommen lässt kann ja vorsorglich ggf. nachträglich an die Kinderkrebshilfe spenden. http://de.spendenaufruf.wikia.com/wiki/Spendenaufruf_Wiki Die nicht in der Zeit angeführten Bestandteile werden hier vereinfacht in Fettschrift dargestellt. Im Buch fehlen die einleitenden Worte der Fragen "DIE ZEIT:" und der Antworten "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" Die Fragen sind an einer leicht veränderten Schrifttype zu erkennen. Kapitel 1 Aufstieg und Fall >>Die größte Dummheit meines Lebens<< - Die Dissertation : "DIE ZEIT: Herr zu Guttenberg, seit Ihrem Rücktritt haben Sie alle Interviewanfragen abgelehnt. Nun haben Sie plötzlich eingewilligt und einen engen Zeitrahmen abgesteckt: Sie wollen, dass dieses Gespräch noch vor Jahresende erscheint. Warum diese Eile? : Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: Es sind viele Menschen auf mich zugekommen, die mir gegenüber sehr positiv eingestellt sind, die aber noch viele Fragen an mich haben, vor allem mit Blick auf die Affäre um meine Dissertation. Mir war es wichtig, diese Fragen zu einem Zeitpunkt zu beantworten, an dem meine Erinnerung noch klar genug ist, bevor man also beginnt, die Dinge selbst zu verwischen. : uninteressante Zwischenfrage : Die Doktorarbeit Zwischenüberschrift steht nicht im Buch : ZEIT: Welche Fragen sind es denn, die Ihnen die Wohlmeinenden stellen? : Guttenberg: Es ist vor allem die Frage, wie es bei jemandem, dessen politische Arbeit man sehr geschätzt hat, zu einer so unglaublichen Dummheit wie dieser Doktorarbeit kommen konnte. [hier verkürzt die Zeit im Buch steht."Die Menschen, auch Frende und Bekannte, wollen wissen, was die Gründe dafür waren, dass jemand einen solchen unbegreiflichen Fehler gemacht hat."] Und ich hatte noch nicht die Möglichkeit, diese Fragen in aller Offenheit zu beantworten. : ZEIT: Was können Sie denn jetzt in aller Offenheit sagen? : Guttenberg: Es steht völlig außer Frage, dass ich einen auch für mich selbst ungeheuerlichen Fehler begangen habe, den ich auch von Herzen bedauere. Das ist in dieser sehr hektischen Zeit damals auch ein Stück weit untergegangen. Ebenso, wie man sich damals bereits entschuldigt hat. : ZEIT: Sie reden von sich selbst in der dritten Person, Sie sprechen davon, dass »man sich damals bereits entschuldigt hat«. Ist es für Sie schwierig, zu sagen: »Ich bitte um Entschuldigung«? : Guttenberg: Nein, im Gegenteil. Faktisch ist das ein ich. Das »man« soll auch keine Distanzierung bedeuten. Es ist ein anerzogener Sprachgebrauch, der sich bei mir wahrscheinlich über die Jahre hinweg eingeschliffen hat, der eine gewisse Form von Zurückhaltung zum Ausdruck bringen soll und den man zu Recht kritisieren kann. Tatsächlich bedauere ich, tatsächlich habe ich mich damals entschuldigt, da habe ich auch nicht von »man« gesprochen. Tatsächlich bin ich verantwortlich für das, was ich im Leben richtig und gelegentlich falsch gemacht habe. : ZEIT: Sie haben die Frage, die Ihnen so oft gestellt wird, noch nicht glaubhaft beantworten können: Wie konnte es zu dem kommen, was Sie einen »ungeheuerlichen Fehler« nennen? : Guttenberg: Der Fehler war bereits relativ früh angelegt. Ich habe im Jahr 1999 mit einer Doktorarbeit begonnen, und schon damals war eine Doppelbelastung absehbar: Ich bin bereits während des Studiums von der Familie erheblich mit in die Pflicht genommen worden, in unserem Unternehmen. Ich habe mit meinem Doktorvater Peter Häberle über diese Doppelbelastung gesprochen, und wir waren beide der Meinung, die Dissertation sei trotzdem zu schaffen. Im Jahr 2001 habe ich mich dann entschieden, in die Politik zu gehen, und bin diese Herausforderung mit voller Kraft angegangen. Darunter hat natürlich die Beschäftigung mit der Doktorarbeit sehr gelitten. : ZEIT: Was heißt das? : Guttenberg: Das heißt, dass es nach einer Anfangsphase, in der ich mich intensiver mit der Dissertation beschäftigt habe, plötzlich Zeiträume von mehreren Monaten bis zu einem Jahr gab, in denen ich mich teilweise überhaupt nicht mehr mit dieser Arbeit befasst habe und im Grunde immer wieder von vorne anfangen musste. In dieser Zeit ist bereits ein grundlegender Fehler angelegt, nämlich meine Arbeitsweise. : ZEIT: Wie haben Sie gearbeitet? : Guttenberg: Ich war ein hektischer und unkoordinierter Sammler. Immer dann, wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas zu meinem Thema passt, habe ich es ausgeschnitten oder kopiert oder auf Datenträgern sofort gespeichert oder direkt übersetzt. : ZEIT: Wie sind Sie denn dabei vorgegangen? Haben Sie Copy und Paste gedrückt und die Bausteine abgespeichert? Oder haben Sie die Zitate eigenhändig eingetippt? : Guttenberg: Ganz unterschiedlich, in allen Formen. Ich habe Dinge abgeschrieben und in den Computer eingegeben; ich habe Kopien gemacht, abgelegt und gesagt, das wird später noch bearbeitet. Oder ich habe es sofort bearbeitet. Später habe ich gewisse Textstellen auch mal aus dem Internet herausgezogen, auch diese abgespeichert, wieder auf unterschiedlichen Datenträgern. Eigentlich war das eine Patchworkarbeit, die sich am Ende auf mindestens 80 Datenträger verteilt hat. : ZEIT: 80 Datenträger? : Guttenberg: Ich habe für jedes Kapitel eine Diskette angefertigt, ich habe unterschiedliche Ordner angelegt, ich habe über die Jahre hinweg auf vier unterschiedlichen Computern gearbeitet, die an unterschiedlichen Orten waren. Übersetzungen habe ich manchmal auf langen Flügen vorgenommen. Ich habe auf Reisen an der Dissertation gearbeitet, manchmal in Universitätsbibliotheken oder wenn ich bei einem Thinktank [im Buch steht Think-Tanksic! 'englisch vermutlich richtig think tank] unterwegs war. Irgendwann hatte ich einen Wust an Informationen, der allerdings, abgesehen von den Gliederungspunkten, keinerlei innere Ordnung mehr hatte. : ZEIT: Und was genau war Ihrer Meinung nach der Fehler? : Guttenberg: [Auslassung: "'Ich habe insbesondere am Anfang, aber auch später den Fehler begangen, d'ass..."] Dass ich auf diesen Datenträgern sowohl an eigenen Texten gearbeitet als auch fremde Texte übernommen habe. Ich wollte diese Quellen später entsprechend aufarbeiten. Tatsächlich ist das nur sehr mangelhaft geschehen. [Auslassung: '"Das ist etwas was sich über Jahre hinweg aufgebaut hat."] Ich hatte einen großen Text- und Gedankensteinbruch, habe immer mal wieder von Datenträger zu Datenträger gewechselt, eigene und fremde Texte nach Themen aufgegliedert und an unterschiedlichen Stellen als Rohlinge geparkt. Ich habe nie chronologisch, sondern immer an einem Kapitel gearbeitet. Dann war ein Jahr Pause, und ich habe im Grunde wieder von vorn begonnen. Der größte Fehler war, dass ich den Zitaten- und Fußnotenapparat nicht gleichzeitig oder wenigstens zeitnah abgeschlossen hatte. Ich wusste offensichtlich später auch nicht mehr, an welchem Text ich selbst bereits gearbeitet hatte, welcher Text mein eigener und welcher möglicherweise ein Fremdtext war, insbesondere beim Zusammenfügen dieser Bruchstücke. [Auslassung: "In juristischen Dissertationen ist es übrignes durchaus üblich, mit vielen Fremdtexten zu arbeiten, allerdings müssen die Quellen klar gekennzeichnet sein."] : ZEIT: Haben Sie so von Anfang an gearbeitet, auch als Sie noch nicht in der Politik waren? : Guttenberg: Ja, auch in den ersten eineinhalb bis zwei Jahren, als ich sehr viel Zeit und Kraft in die Doktorarbeit investiert habe und sie für mich Priorität hatte. Mit Blick auf diese Arbeitsweise kann man mir fraglos mehrere sehr berechtigte Vorwürfe machen, die ich mir selber auch mache. : ZEIT: Nämlich? : Guttenberg: Der erste Vorwurf ist der, dass ich während meines vollen beruflichen Engagements komplett den Zeitpunkt verpasst habe, zu sagen: Ich schaffe diese Arbeit nicht mehr. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft, das mir selbst und meinem Professor gegenüber einzugestehen. : ZEIT: Welches Verhältnis hatten Sie zu Ihrem Doktorvater? : Guttenberg: Ich mochte und mag ihn sehr. Zwischen uns ist damals ein großes Vertrauensverhältnis gewachsen. Dass ich ihm Schmerzen zugefügt habe, ist etwas, das mich tief bewegt und erschüttert. : dieser Stelle lässt die Zeit eine halbe Seite (16 oben) mit einer belanglosen Frage und Antwort aus. : ZEIT: Was ist der zweite Vorwurf, den Sie sich machen? : Guttenberg: Der zweite Vorwurf "der mit dem ersten zusammenhängt," ist, dass ich die Augen vor der Überforderung verschlossen habe. Das politische Leben hat mich nicht überfordert, wohl aber die parallele wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Das hätte ich sehen müssen. Nachdem ich in die Politik gegangen war, konnte ich, wenn überhaupt, nur noch in den Nachtstunden an der Dissertation arbeiten. Meine Arbeitsweise konnte man dann irgendwann nur noch chaotisch nennen. Insbesondere in der Endphase der Arbeit lag der Schwerpunkt nicht mehr auf der notwendigen wissenschaftlichen Sorgfalt, sondern auf Inhalt und Schlüssigkeit meiner Aussagen. Ich wollte mit dem Ineinanderfügen der unterschiedlichen Kapitel ein geschlossenes intellektuelles Ganzes abliefern. Ich hätte mir die wissenschaftliche Kärrnerarbeit antun müssen. Die sorgfältige Detailarbeit, gerade das korrekte Einarbeiten und Zitieren fremder Quellen, ist wiederholt unterblieben. Diese Arbeiten hätten niemals unter Zeitdruck stattfinden dürfen. : ZEIT: Hat Ihnen die ganze Zeit über niemand dabei geholfen? : Guttenberg: Mein Doktorvater hat sicher sein Bestes versucht. Allerdings hatte ich viel zu wenig Zeit, mich mit ihm rückzukoppeln." :: Quelle: http://www.zeit.de/2011/48/DOS-Guttenberg/seite-1 :: : [Hier macht die Zeit eine interessante Auslassung: "Wir hatten zwar ein von großer Herzlichkeit geprägtes Verhältnis und eine klassische Lehrer-Schüler_Bindung, aber wenn es hoch kam, haben wir uns vielleicht einmal im Jahr gesehen" Kommentar: Dies ist ein massiver Vorwurf an den Doktorvater. Das bedeutet zu Guttenberg hat den Doktorvater 5-6 mal in sieben Jahren gesehen. Warum hat "Die Zeit" diesen Satz nicht gedruckt? : "ZEIT: Ich meinte eigentlich: Hat jemand für Sie die Arbeit geschrieben, zumindest in Teilen? : Guttenberg: Nein, wer sollte auch? Es gab in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung keinen Juristen und niemanden, der sich mit der Materie befasst hätte. Das war ja ein Thema, mit dem ich immer wieder konfrontiert wurde – die europäische Verfassungsentwicklung, die Fragen des Gottesbezugs, haben mich in diesen Jahren politisch begleitet. Deshalb hatte ich immer wieder Ansatzpunkte, um zu sagen: Ich mach das Ding doch weiter! Ein wesentlicher Fehler war, dass ich mir nicht eingestanden habe, damit überfordert zu sein. Das hatte sicherlich auch mit Hochmut zu tun und mit einem gerüttelt Maß an Eitelkeit. All das ergibt eine ziemlich verheerende Kombination. : Auf Seite 17 unten, wird eine unbedeutende Frage und Antwort ausgelassen : ZEIT: Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass selbst in Kreisen, die Ihnen wohlgesinnt sind, kaum jemand glauben kann, dass Sie Ihre Arbeit allein zusammengestöpselt haben? : Guttenberg: Ich habe davon gelesen, und natürlich ist mir in der damaligen Zeit das Schmunzeln vergangen. Aber man hätte wahrscheinlich darüber schmunzeln müssen: Ich habe den Blödsinn wirklich selber verfasst, und ich stehe auch dazu. : ZEIT: Sie würden auch unter Eid und vor Gott sagen, dass das niemand für Sie geschrieben hat? : Guttenberg: Ja, selbstverständlich. Das wiederum können meine Familie und mein unmittelbares Umfeld am allerbesten bezeugen. : ZEIT: Haben Sie vorsätzlich getäuscht? : Guttenberg: Das ist der Vorwurf, der mich am meisten trifft, ein Vorwurf, dem ich begegnen will und begegnen muss: Wenn ich die Absicht gehabt hätte, zu täuschen, dann hätte ich mich niemals so plump und dumm angestellt, wie es an einigen Stellen dieser Arbeit der Fall ist. : ZEIT: Oliver Lepsius, der Nachfolger auf dem Lehrstuhl Ihres Doktorvaters, hat Sie schlicht einen Betrüger genannt. : Guttenberg: Was bemerkenswert ist für einen Juristen. Es zeugt nicht von großer juristischer Kunstfertigkeit, einen Betrugsvorwurf zu zimmern, wenn jeder Jurist sofort weiß, es kann rechtlich kein Betrug sein, ganz egal, wie man zu Guttenberg steht. Ich war über diesen Herrn schon erstaunt. : ZEIT: Geht es hier wirklich um juristische Feinheiten? : Guttenberg: Entschuldigung, ein Verfassungsrechtler kann doch nicht nach landläufiger Form verurteilen, er sollte schon juristisch sauber bleiben. Ich habe ja eine juristische Arbeit geschrieben. Und niemand lässt sich gern Betrüger nennen, wenn es kein Betrug ist, was [Auslassung: "im Gegensatz zu Herrn Lepsius" auch die Staatsanwaltschaft klar feststellt. Die ist allerdings auch unabhängig und nicht politisch getrieben. : [Interessante Ausslassung: Hier wird massiv von Giovanni di Lorenzo die Sichtweise von Lepsius (aus dem Buch: Inszenierung als Beruf - Fall Guttenberg) dargestellt und das Zitat >>'Entweder er lügt, oder er ist meschugge.'<< angeführt. zu Guttenberg unterstellt indirekt "Es gibt böse Zungen, die sagen" Lepsius wolle sich mit seinen Äußerungen die Unterstützung einer politischen Seite sichern um Bundesverfassungsrichter zu werden.] hier kommt nach Seite 15 auch zum zweiten Mal das Wort "fraglos" vor. Wir erinnern uns an die "fraglos kriegsähnlichen Zustände" und an "enthält fraglos Fehler" : ZEIT: Können Sie diesen fatalen Eindruck, den man von Ihnen gewonnen hat, wirklich nicht nachvollziehen? Sie sagen, Sie hätten "einfach nur" chaotisch gearbeitet. Aber Ihre Arbeit ist flüssig geschrieben, systematisch gegliedert und enthält eine schlüssige Argumentation. Von Ihrem Doktorvater haben Sie dafür sogar die Bestnote bekommen. Wie passt das zusammen? : Guttenberg: Ich habe eben diese fatale Schwerpunktverlagerung vorgenommen, weg vom Detail, hin zum großen Ganzen, sodass die Arbeit in ihrer Gesamtheit einfach schlüssig dasteht. So bin ich auch mit all den Teilen der Arbeit umgegangen, die originär aus meiner Feder stammen. Auch an denen habe ich korrigiert. Wenn jemand ein Buch schreibt, korrigiert er am Ende noch mal an seinen Fragmenten herum. Aber in diesem unglaublichen Wust von selbst geschriebenen und fremden Fragmenten hätten die fremden Fragmente eben mit Quellenangaben sauber gekennzeichnet werden müssen. : "fremden Fragmente(n)" eine Aliteration zweimal und eine Wiederholung, die eventuell von einer tieferen Beschäftigung mit GuttenPlagWiki zeugt. Dabei geht es erst in der nachfolgenden Frage um die Ergebnisse von GuttenPlag Wiki : ZEIT: »1218 Plagiatsfragmente aus 135 Quellen auf 371 von 393 Seiten« – das ist der letzte Stand der Internetplattform GuttenPlag Wiki. : Guttenberg: Ich möchte jetzt nicht meine wissenschaftlichen Fehler kleinreden, es sind viel zu viele. Aber es ist auch ein gewisses Maß an Kritikfähigkeit im Umgang mit solchen Plattformen vonnöten. Es ist schon ein Unterschied, ob man eine Stelle aus einem fremden Werk komplett übernimmt und den Autor dann nirgends auftauchen lässt oder ob man den Autor tatsächlich ins Literaturverzeichnis aufnimmt und ihn, wenn auch fehlerhaft, in den Fußnoten benennt. In diesem Fall haben Sie keine Täuschungsabsicht, sonst würden Sie den Autor doch gar nicht aufführen. : Ein unglaubliche Relativierung der Plagiate. Die Geringschätzung der Arbeit der Plagiatswikis ist nicht zu übersehen. : Auf Seite 21 oben fragt Giovannio di Loreno scharf nach, die Antwort ist mittelinteressant. : ZEIT: Die beiden Zwischenberichte, die bei GuttenPlag im Februar und im März 2011 veröffentlicht wurden, sind sehr differenziert; da werden zum Beispiel unterschiedliche Plagiatskategorien definiert und unverifizierte Fundstellen ausgewiesen. Vor allem sind Beispiele aus Ihrer Doktorarbeit für alle sichtbar dokumentiert. Wenn man sich eine Weile umgeschaut hat, dann fragt man sich, wie aus so vielen Puzzleteilen »aus Versehen« eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit entstehen konnte. : Guttenberg: Noch einmal: Wenn ich geschickt hätte täuschen wollen, hätte ich es vermieden, Textstellen so plump und so töricht in diese Arbeit zu übernehmen, dass sie sich für jeden betroffenen Autor sofort erschließen, der dann zum Beispiel einen Vergleich mit seinem Werk vornimmt, das im Literaturverzeichnis sogar benannt ist. Wer die ersten Zeilen seiner Einleitung komplett aus einem Zeitungsartikel abschreibt, dann aber gleichzeitig so doof ist, die Autorin dieses Textes im Literaturverzeichnis zu benennen, der handelt nicht absichtlich, sondern aus Überforderung und weil er den Überblick verloren hat! : ZEIT: Sie sprechen jetzt von der Politikwissenschaftlerin Barbara Zehnpfennig. Sie hat 1997 einen Artikel in der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung veröffentlicht, in dem es um die Frage ging, ob der amerikanische Weg zur Union ein Vorbild für Europa sein könne. Sie lassen Ihre Dissertation mit dem leicht veränderten ersten Satz dieses Artikels beginnen, auch auf der zweiten Seite Ihrer Einleitung und später im Text tauchen Sätze von Frau Zehnpfennig auf. : Guttenberg: Wenn ich hätte täuschen wollen, dann hätte ich den Teufel getan und diese Autorin im Literaturverzeichnis benannt, oder ich hätte wenigstens den Text signifikant umgeschrieben. Das haben ja auch viele meiner Kritiker gesagt: Wenn der Mann einen Rest an Intelligenz hat, dann hätte er anders getäuscht. : ZEIT: Ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit denn so groß, dass so etwas auffliegt? In Ihrem Fall musste erst der Rechtswissenschaftler Andreas Fischer-Lescano kommen und sich Ihre Arbeit vornehmen. : Guttenberg: Ja, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist relativ groß, dass die Dissertation eines Abgeordneten, die in einem renommierten Verlag erschienen ist, irgendwann zum Beispiel einer Frau Zehnpfennig in die Hände fällt – allein schon, weil sie ja mit dem Thema befasst ist! Und sie wäre doch die Erste gewesen, die über die Einleitung stolpert. Dann würde sie hinten im Literaturverzeichnis nachschauen und sich selbst dort finden. : ZEIT: 1999, als Sie mit Ihrer Doktorarbeit begannen, waren das Internet und seine Suchmaschinen noch nicht so verbreitet wie heute. Da war einem vielleicht noch nicht klar, dass in nur wenigen Jahren jeder Nutzer mit relativ einfachen Mitteln zum Plagiatsjäger werden kann. : Guttenberg: Na ja, in den Jahren 2005 und 2006, als die Arbeit abgeschlossen wurde, war das sehr wohl bekannt. : [Auslassung: Seite 23 bis Seite 24 Mitte sind leider ausgelssen. Hier geht es explizit um die Einleitung und die Plagiate des Artikels von Frau Zehnpfennig. Das sind sehr interessante Erklärungen. Weil diese nicht glaubwürdig sind. Guttenberg stellt übrigens fest, "dass einige der Autoren, deren Passagen ich übernommen habe, selbst nicht ganz korrekt gearbeitet haben." Anschließend fragte KT Lorenzo "Ist das nicht bizzar?"] : ZEIT: Wenn Sie nicht die Absicht hatten, Ihre Quellen zu verschleiern, warum haben Sie in den Zitaten dann immer wieder einzelne Wörter verändert? : Guttenberg: Das ist schlicht der Schlussredaktion geschuldet. Wenn man am Ende sagt, man möchte eine Arbeit als großes Ganzes abliefern, und man hat über die Jahre unterschiedlichste Fragmente zusammengestellt, dann geht man da zum Schluss eben noch mal sprachlich drüber, wie über einen Aufsatz. : ZEIT: Ging es Ihnen nicht eher darum, die Quelle leicht zu verfremden? : Guttenberg: Unsinn! Wenn ich etwas verschleiern wollte, würde ich es so verfremden, dass es niemand merkt. Das dürfen Sie mir durchaus zutrauen." :: Quelle: http://www.zeit.de/2011/48/DOS-Guttenberg/seite-2 :: [Auslassungen: Seite 25 bis Seite 30 Zeile 27 sind sehr interessant, weil hier ein Frontalangriff auf die Untersuchungskommission gefahren wird. Zu Guttenberg beruft sich auf Professor Walter Schmitt-Glaeser und schimpft, dass eine "nicht einmal mehrheitlich mit Juristen" besetzte Kommission ihm "eine rechtlich relevante vorsätzliche Täuschung" vorwirft.] Seite 29 ist ein echter Knüller. Argument im Sinne von zu Guttenberg: Wer sich so dumm anstellt und so umfangreich plagiiert kann nicht vorsätzlich handeln. :: Seite 30 zeigt, dass er nicht weiß, dass zum Zeitpunkit des Interviews die Einstellung des Verfahrens von seiner Zahlung abhängt. Imzweiten Teil belegt er allerdings profunde juristische Kenntnisse bezüglich der Verfahrenseinstellung. Entweder er hat gute Anwälte, die ihn aufklären oder das Jura-Studium in Bayreuth ist ganz gut. ;-) : "ZEIT: Sie bleiben bei der Verteidigungslinie, die Sie schon im Februar und März dieses Jahres verfolgt haben: Sie reden von einem Fehler,... : Guttenberg: ...von einem ungeheuerlichen Fehler. Das ist doch keine Verteidigungslinie, sondern ein Eingeständnis! : ZEIT: ...aber nie von einem Plagiat. : Guttenberg: Nein, weil es auch nicht ein Plagiat ist. Ich habe nicht einfach das ganze Buch eines anderen abgeschrieben und zu meinem Buch erklärt. : unglaublich : Seite 31 hochspannend für die Aktivisten von GuttenPlag. KT wirft GuttenPlag vor einfach alles als Plagiat beurteilt zu haben. Als Giovanni di Lorenzo die penible Arbeit beschreibt, geht er auch noch auf die Journalisten "in Ihrer Zunft" los. : Seite 32 Pathos mit Kundus Abrundung : ZEIT: Was ist Ihre eigene Lebenserfahrung: Unter welchen Umständen kann man eine Entschuldigung annehmen? : Guttenberg: Wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass der andere es ernst meint. Und dann ist es kein Können, dann ist es in meinen Augen ein Müssen. : ZEIT: Haben Sie schon mal eine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen? : Guttenberg: Ja, das ist mir zweimal passiert, im Privaten. Ich hatte in beiden Fällen zunächst nicht das Gefühl, dass die Entschuldigungen von Herzen kamen. Aber nach einem klärenden Gespräch habe ich sie doch angenommen. : ZEIT: Sind Sie in den acht Monaten seit Ihrem Rücktritt zu keinen anderen Erkenntnissen über Ihre Arbeit gekommen? : Guttenberg: Natürlich hatte ich mittlerweile Zeit, mich mit dieser Arbeit auseinanderzusetzen. Da muss ich zu dem Schluss kommen: Ich habe mit dem Abfassen dieser Doktorarbeit die, noch mal, denkbar größte Dummheit meines Lebens begangen. Das bedauere und bereue ich von Herzen. : ZEIT: »Der Wahn ist kurz, die Reu ist lang« – kennen Sie diesen Vers aus Schillers Glocke? : Guttenberg: Ja. Da ist viel Wahres und Richtiges dran. Reue kann man nicht eben mal so abschütteln, das geht nicht. Und das sollte man auch nicht tun. Aber man kann damit beginnen, die Dinge innerlich abzuarbeiten. Dass ich die härtesten persönlichen Konsequenzen gezogen habe, war ein erster Schritt in diese Richtung. : ZEIT: Sie meinen Ihren Rücktritt von allen Ämtern? : Guttenberg: Ja, aber auch den Entschluss, mit meiner Familie zunächst einmal woanders einen neuen Lebensabschnitt zu beginnen. Das ist ja nichts, was wir nur jubelnden Herzens machen, gerade wenn man so fest in seiner Heimat verwurzelt ist wie wir. : [Auslassung Seite 34 oben bis zur Mitte, Interessante Frage nach einem angemessenen Preis für seine Taten. Kommentar: Natürlich wird da zwischen Doktorarbeit und Ämtern getrennt. Chatzimarkakis lässt grüßen. Nachfrage von Giovanni di Lorenzo wird gekontert mit "Es ist allerdings nicht fair, beides so zu vermengen."] : ZEIT: Warum können Sie, acht Monate danach, nicht einfach sagen: Ich habe abgeschrieben? : Guttenberg: Ich sage es doch. Es ist nur eine Frage, wie man das sagt. Weil es ein Unterschied ist, ob man das absichtlich macht oder ob das Abschreiben das fatale Ergebnis einer chaotischen und ungeordneten Arbeitsweise ist. Das ist für mich ganz wichtig, weil es auch etwas mit der eigenen Ehre zu tun hat. : ZEIT: Wenn Sie sich eingestehen müssten, dass Vorsatz bestanden hat... : Guttenberg: ...dann würde ich es sagen! : ZEIT: Wäre das für Sie nicht das Ende jeder öffentlichen Ambition? : Guttenberg: Ein solcher Fall kann immer das Ende öffentlicher Ambitionen sein, Vorsatz hin oder her. Aber wenn ich wüsste, dass ich das absichtlich gemacht hätte, würde ich dazu stehen. So bin ich auch erzogen worden. : ZEIT: Fehler immer zuzugeben? : Guttenberg: Ja. Ich habe auch immer versucht, das in meiner politischen Laufbahn zu tun. : ZEIT: Haben Sie sich in diesen Monaten irgendwann mal unter der Bettdecke die Frage gestellt, ob Sie nicht auch einer Selbsttäuschung unterliegen könnten? : Guttenberg: Selbstverständlich ist das eine Frage, die man sich stellt, wenn man flächendeckend als Lügner und Betrüger bezeichnet wird. Und umso genauer muss man sich überprüfen. Ich komme aber zu dem Ergebnis, das ich Ihnen gerade erläutert habe. Auch das ist wahrlich kein Ruhmesblatt. Ganz nüchtern betrachtet, glaube ich auch, dass ich es mir leichter machen würde, wenn ich mich hinstellte und sagte: Ich habe das absichtlich gemacht. Dann würde nämlich, nach allen Regeln dieses Geschäfts, irgendwann der Vorhang fallen und die Sache als abgeschlossen gelten. Mit der Erklärung, die ich abgegeben habe und die für viele holprig klingen mag, mache ich es mir sicherlich schwerer. : ZEIT: Ist es Ihnen wichtig, in Zukunft als ein aufrichtiger Mensch zu gelten? : Guttenberg: Ja, natürlich, ich glaube, das ist jedem Menschen wichtig. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass ich Absicht auch zugegeben hätte, wenn ich sie denn gehabt hätte. : ZEIT: Kann jemand, der Aufrichtigkeit und Geradlinigkeit zu seinen Markenzeichen gemacht hat, überhaupt zugeben, dass er nicht aufrichtig und geradlinig gehandelt hat? : Guttenberg: Gerade dann muss er es zugeben. : ZEIT: Ist das kein Dilemma? : Guttenberg: Nein, das ist der Anspruch an mich selbst, einen Fehler, den ich gemacht habe, auch offen zu benennen. : Der Skandal : ZEIT: Wie beurteilen Sie heute Ihre Äußerungen in jenen Tagen im Februar 2011? : Guttenberg: Das Krisenmanagement dieser Tage war verheerend. : ZEIT: Wie kam es dazu? Sie haben es doch immer so gut verstanden, mit den Medien und der Öffentlichkeit umzugehen! : Guttenberg: Es war eine Zeit, in der ohnehin relativ hoher politischer Druck herrschte, und die Wucht dieser Welle hat mich voll getroffen. Plötzlich bekam ich die volle Breitseite ab, auch von denjenigen, die mich schon immer attackieren wollten und es jetzt konnten. Überraschung und Ohnmacht haben sicherlich dazu geführt, dass ich teilweise völlig falsch reagiert habe. Eigentlich habe ich in diesen Tagen immer die falsche Option gewählt. : ZEIT: Wie haben Sie die Chronologie der Affäre in Erinnerung? : Guttenberg: Ich war auf Dienstreise in Polen und bekam mittags eine Meldung von meinem Sprecher. Es hieß, es seien Unregelmäßigkeiten in meiner Doktorarbeit aufgetaucht, die Süddeutsche Zeitung räume mir bis 15 Uhr Zeit für eine Stellungnahme ein. Das war ein Ultimatum, das zumindest grenzwertig war: Auf einer Dienstreise in so kurzer Zeit auf so etwas zu reagieren ist schlicht unmöglich. : ZEIT: Waren Sie beunruhigt? : Guttenberg: Nein, ich habe mir keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht. Ich dachte, im Zweifel ist das jetzt so eine Revolvergeschichte. Wie gefährlich die Sache war, habe ich erst am nächsten Tag verstanden, als die Geschichte lang und breit auf der Seite zwei der Süddeutschen Zeitung aufgemacht war. Das war am Mittwoch, dem 16. Februar. Da befand ich mich gerade kurz vor der Abreise nach Afghanistan. : ZEIT: Diese Reise war schon länger geplant gewesen? : Guttenberg: Ja, diese Reise war schon länger geplant. In Afghanistan wurde mir dann immer wieder berichtet, wie sich die Geschichte der SZ zum Selbstläufer entwickelte. Als ich hörte, dass auch die Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung aufgesprungen war und online über die Sätze von Frau Zehnpfennig im ersten Absatz meiner Einleitung berichtete, war ich wie vom Donner gerührt. Da habe ich gedacht: Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das hat mich dazu gebracht, mich unmittelbar nach meiner Rückkehr mit der Bundeskanzlerin in Verbindung zu setzen. : ZEIT: Es war Ihr Wunsch, sich mit ihr zu treffen? : Guttenberg: Ja. Ich habe ihr in diesem Gespräch meinen Rücktritt angeboten. Das war am Donnerstagabend, einen Tag nachdem diese Vorwürfe öffentlich wurden. : ZEIT: Warum wollten Sie zurücktreten, wenn Sie sich doch keiner Schuld bewusst waren? : Guttenberg: Weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass die Sache eine Dynamik bekommt, der ich nach all den Angriffen der vorangegangenen Wochen nicht mehr gewachsen sein würde, und ich auch meine Familie aus der Schusslinie nehmen wollte. Ich war mir nur zu bewusst, dass dieser Fall, wie man im Medienjargon so schön sagt, ein unglaublicher Aufreger ist und dass er wahrscheinlich eine lange Spur ziehen wird. Ich hatte das Gefühl, da kulminiert jetzt alles, was in den Monaten zuvor vorgefallen ist, Kundus, Gorch Fock, der Druck wegen der Bundeswehrreform, da folgt jetzt ein Vorwurf auf den anderen. Mein Rücktrittsangebot wurde aber abgelehnt." :: Quelle: http://www.zeit.de/2011/48/DOS-Guttenberg/seite-3 : "ZEIT: Wann haben Sie sich das erste Mal auf die Vorwürfe konzentriert und in Ihre Doktorarbeit geschaut? : Guttenberg: Erst danach. Ich hatte ja in Berlin gar kein Exemplar meiner Dissertation zur Hand und musste erst mal schauen, wo ich eins herbekomme. Ich habe gleich am Mittwoch jemanden beauftragt, mir meine Arbeit zu schicken, aber ich hatte erst Donnerstagabend, nach dem Gespräch mit der Kanzlerin, die Chance, die Vorwürfe zu sichten. : ZEIT: Am Wochenende haben Sie dann endlich in Ihrer Arbeit lesen können? : Guttenberg: Ja. Ich war in Berlin und hatte Zeit, mich damit zu befassen. Parallel dazu habe ich mir natürlich angeschaut, was im GuttenPlag Wiki zutage gefördert wurde. : ZEIT: Und? : Guttenberg: Ich musste erst mal rekapitulieren, wann ich mich mit welchen Stellen in welcher Form befasst hatte, und habe am Anfang noch geglaubt, dass das eine Sache ist, die sich auf ein paar Stellen beschränken wird. Aber dann gab es Stellen, die waren unerklärlich, und vor allem die Sache mit der Einleitung war katastrophal. An diesem Wochenende dämmerte mir, dass das Ausmaß sehr viel größer ist. : ZEIT: Hatten Sie da noch den Vorsatz, im Amt zu bleiben, oder haben Sie weiter über den Rücktritt nachgedacht? : Guttenberg: Angesichts der Wucht der Debatte hatte ich nahezu täglich den Gedanken: Das ist nicht durchzuhalten. : ZEIT: Wer hat Sie in diesen Tagen beraten? : Guttenberg: Wahrscheinlich gab es zu viele Ratschläge, die sich zum Teil diametral widersprochen haben. Einige rieten mir, stehen zu bleiben und mich überhaupt nicht auf die Debatte über die Doktorarbeit einzulassen; andere meinten, ich solle den Doktortitel sofort niederlegen und unbedingt weitermachen; wieder andere hielten einen Rücktritt für die beste Lösung. Das war alles gut gemeint, aber es hat nicht dazu beigetragen, dass es für mich leichter wurde. : ZEIT: Am Mittwoch mussten Sie dann im Bundestag Rede und Antwort stehen. Wie haben Sie das erlebt? : Guttenberg: Manches ist wie im Film an mir vorbeigezogen. Das war einer der erniedrigendsten und bittersten Momente, die ich bisher erleben musste. Auch wegen der Art der Auseinandersetzung war es unglaublich schwierig, ruhig zu bleiben. Die Angriffe haben ein Ausmaß angenommen, wie man es selten im Bundestag hört. Es war nicht leicht zu akzeptieren, dass das Präsidium nicht eingeschritten ist. : ZEIT: Sie fühlten sich unfair behandelt? : Guttenberg: Ja. Aber ich habe mir in diesem Moment auch noch mal gesagt, dass ich offen Stellung nehmen muss zu dem, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Deshalb habe ich mich auch vor dem Bundestag entschuldigt. Aber das ist ebenfalls untergegangen in der Berichterstattung. : ZEIT: Gibt es Abgeordnete, denen Sie an diesem Tag etwas bleibend übel genommen haben? : Guttenberg: Ich habe mir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich weiß, dass ich im Zweifel nie so mit Kollegen umgehen würde, wie es einige mit mir gemacht haben. Ich bin aber grundsätzlich kein nachtragender Mensch. : ZEIT: Dietmar Bartsch von der Linkspartei hat gesagt: »Früher wusste der Adel, was an so einer Stelle zu tun ist.« : Guttenberg: Bartsch hat sich am nächsten Tag per Handschlag im Beisein von Kollegen bei mir entschuldigt. : ZEIT: Haben Sie die Entschuldigung angenommen? : Guttenberg: Ja. : ZEIT: Es gab einen offenen Protestbrief, den Doktoranden an die Kanzlerin geschrieben haben; er wurde im Internet innerhalb von wenigen Tagen von 60.000 Menschen unterzeichnet. : Guttenberg: Diese Unterschriftenaktion hat mich ebenso wenig kaltgelassen wie die protestierenden Menschen vor dem Ministerium. Das waren zwar nicht so viele, wie letztlich behauptet wurde, aber man müsste ohne jegliche Fühler sein, wenn einen das nicht berühren würde. : ZEIT: Am Dienstag, dem 1. März, dann Ihre Rücktrittsrede. Hatten Sie die eigentlich selbst verfasst, oder hat da jemand mitgewirkt? : Guttenberg: Die Rede habe ich selbst geschrieben. Da haben einige draufgeschaut, aber das ist mein eigener Text, der könnte ureigener nicht sein. : ZEIT: Er enthält also keine Plagiatsfragmente? : Guttenberg: Nein. Es gab einige Stimmen, die mir im Vorfeld gesagt haben, was ihrer Meinung nach in einer solchen Erklärung stehen müsste. Und solche Ratschläge haben sicher an der einen oder anderen Stelle auch Einzug gefunden. Aber diese Erklärung gibt vollständig meine Gefühlslage wieder und meine Gedankenwelt. Und von diesen Worten habe ich bis heute nicht eine Silbe zurückzunehmen. : ZEIT: Was haben Sie nach Ihrer Rücktrittserklärung gemacht? : Guttenberg: Da war ich bei meiner Familie. Aber ich weiß kaum noch, wie das abgelaufen ist; ich war im Wesentlichen damit beschäftigt, die Erschöpfung aufzuarbeiten. : Alte Parteien, neue Parteien? : ZEIT: Befürchten Sie, dass in Deutschland eine populistische Bewegung aufkommen könnte? : Guttenberg: Die Gefahr schätze ich als nicht so groß ein. Zum einen fehlt es gottlob an begabten Demagogen, die sich außerhalb der wesentlichen Parteien bewegen; zum anderen glaube ich, dass jede neue Partei in Deutschland momentan in der Mitte erfolgreicher wäre als am Rand. Es herrscht eine große Sehnsucht nach der Mitte. : ZEIT: Aber fast alle Parteien beanspruchen die Mitte doch für sich: Sie meinen trotzdem, ausgerechnet die Mitte sei verwaist? : Guttenberg: Zumindest in den Augen eines erheblichen Teils der Bevölkerung ist sie nicht nur ein bisschen verwaist, sie wird nur noch mit Phrasen und mit den immergleichen Scharmützeln bespielt. Wenn man sich die Wahlbeteiligung anschaut, dann haben wir schon heute einen dramatischen Zustand, den wir uns im Vierjahresrhythmus schönzureden versuchen. : ZEIT: Aber wo würden Sie CDU und CSU verorten, wenn nicht in der Mitte? : Guttenberg: Die Union sitzt noch in der Mitte, aber sie ist dort lange nicht mehr so erkennbar, wie sie es sein könnte. Sie sitzt eben und steht nicht. : ZEIT: Daran haben Sie zum Teil mitgewirkt. Es gab die Aussetzung der Wehrpflicht, die Abschaffung der Hauptschule und natürlich den Ausstieg aus der Atomenergie; aktuell gibt es die Vorstöße zur Frauenquote und zum Mindestlohn. Für einen gestandenen Konservativen ist das alles kaum zu fassen. : Guttenberg: Ich glaube, dass man einige – nicht alle – dieser Schritte gut begründen könnte. Wenn man sie denn begründen wollte. Kommunikation ist eine fortwährende Aufgabe, die nicht auf den Zeitpunkt der Entscheidung beschränkt werden kann. : ZEIT: Was sind Ihrer Meinung nach die Gründe dafür, dass die in Bayern einst als unbesiegbar geltende CSU bei Landtagswahlen nur noch etwas mehr als 40 Prozent der Stimmen einfährt? : Guttenberg: Sie ist, wie andere Parteien auch, von einer Infektion befallen, die das allmähliche Sterben der Volksparteien auslösen könnte oder bereits ausgelöst hat. Und die Behauptung, man sei die letzte verbliebene Volkspartei, wird ihr bestimmt nicht mehr Wähler zuführen, sondern im Zweifel als Hybris ausgelegt werden. Sich so zu bezeichnen, wenn man etwa 40 Prozent der Stimmen bei einer Wahlbeteiligung von unter 60 Prozent bekommt, wirkt nur noch wie die Verhöhnung früherer Träume. : ZEIT: So gesehen gäbe es heute in Deutschland überhaupt keine Volkspartei mehr. : Guttenberg: Zumindest nach alten Maßstäben gibt es heute keine Volksparteien mehr in Deutschland. Die Frage, ob es gelingt, wieder mehr Menschen zu mobilisieren, hängt davon ab, ob die Parteien in der Lage sind, Entwürfe für die Probleme von heute und morgen vorzulegen: Demografie, Neue Medien, Europa, Klimaschutz, diesen Fragen muss man sich zuwenden. Es reicht auch für die CSU nicht aus, in romantischer Rückschau die gute alte Zeit zu beschwören. Da haben sich doch schon viele Spinnweben gebildet. Ich höre immer wieder von jungen Leuten, dass es ihnen an einem Kompass fehlt. : ZEIT: Sie sprechen von einer Infektion, die alle Parteien erfasst habe. Gibt es also Ihrer Meinung nach keine spezifische CSU-Problematik? : Guttenberg: Eher nicht. Den Menschen mangelt es in der Politik generell an Köpfen, die für gewisse Inhalte stehen. Die bereit sind, für Inhalte zu streiten, und nicht die Segel streichen, wenn der Wind mal sehr eisig bläst. Es gibt herausragende Köpfe in jeder der Parteien in Deutschland, rechts außen mal ausgenommen. Aber sie sind in allen Parteien rar gesät. Parteien bieten heute nur noch wenig Anreize, die übliche Parteikarriere wirkt auf viele Menschen sehr abschreckend. Und die Bindungen an Parteien haben abgenommen. Parteien müssen verstehen, dass sie bei der überwältigenden Mehrheit der Bevölkerung heute keine dauerhafte Bindekraft mehr haben. Das zu verstehen, haben sie bislang versäumt, die CSU inklusive." :: Quelle: http://www.zeit.de/2011/48/DOS-Guttenberg/seite-4 : "ZEIT: Droht der CSU der Abstieg zur Regionalpartei? : Guttenberg: Diese Gefahr ist immer dann gegeben, wenn die CSU glaubt, bayerische Interessen brachial und dauerhaft über gegebene bundespolitische und europäische Ansprüche sowie auch globale Einflüsse stellen zu müssen. Das darf schon mal sein, aber es darf nicht zum Grundmuster werden. : Anzeige : ZEIT: Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, irgendwann eine andere politische Partei zu wählen oder sogar für sie anzutreten? : Guttenberg: Ich bin zurzeit Mitglied einer Partei, die einen langen Weg zu gehen hat, um von der Abwärtsbewegung der sogenannten Volksparteien nicht ergriffen zu werden. : ZEIT: Die Betonung liegt auf »zurzeit«? : Guttenberg: Dabei möchte ich es bewenden lassen. Nicht jede Betonung muss bereits eine Drohung sein. : ZEIT: Bekommen Sie mit, dass es zurzeit bei relativ angesehenen Konservativen durchaus Überlegungen gibt, eine neue Partei zu gründen? : Guttenberg: Natürlich. : ZEIT: Würden Sie einer solchen Gruppierung Chancen zubilligen? : Guttenberg: Grundsätzlich ja, aber das wäre natürlich von den Köpfen abhängig. : ZEIT: Hätten Sie keine Angst, dass so eine neue Partei vor allem Querulanten anziehen könnte? : Guttenberg: Das ist ein altes Argument, ja. Man könnte dem aber vielleicht begegnen: Zum einen müsste man eine Programmatik so deutlich entwerfen, dass gewisse Randgruppen, aber auch notorische Querulanten überhaupt nicht auf die Idee kommen, mit der neuen Gruppierung zu kokettieren. Ein klares Bekenntnis zu Israel beispielsweise würde den rechten Rand wohl abschrecken. Zum anderen bräuchten Sie Köpfe, die für ein bestimmtes Denken stehen und über jeden Zweifel erhaben sind, mit tumbem Extremismus in Verbindung zu stehen. : ZEIT: Halten Sie es für unwahrscheinlich, dass eine solche Partei noch vor den nächsten Wahlen gegründet wird? : Guttenberg: Das halte ich angesichts des Organisationsaufwandes für unwahrscheinlich. Ich glaube aber wie gesagt, dass eine solche Gruppierung am ehesten in der Mitte Erfolg haben könnte, nicht an den Rändern des politischen Spektrums. : ZEIT: Sind Sie von Leuten kontaktiert worden, die vorhaben, eine neue Partei zu gründen? : Guttenberg: Es finden manchmal die lustigsten und skurrilsten Kontakte statt. : Die Rückkehr : ZEIT: Herr zu Guttenberg, Sie sehen anders aus als früher. : Guttenberg: Ausgeschlafener. : ZEIT: Vielleicht, aber ich meine etwas anderes. Ich vermisse die ganze Zeit Ihre Brille, ich kenne Sie gar nicht ohne. : Guttenberg: Böse Zungen werden sagen, jetzt ist er so eitel, dass er sich auch noch seine Augen hat richten lassen. : ZEIT: Sie sehen aber auch wirklich überall Fallen. : Guttenberg: Faktisch war es so, dass es einer reizenden indischen Ärztin in den USA bedurfte, die festgestellt hat, dass ich ohne Brille vollkommen ausreichend sehen kann. : ZEIT: Wie ist das möglich? : Guttenberg: Ich habe überhaupt erst seit sieben oder acht Jahren eine Brille getragen. Irgendwas in unserer Familiengeschichte muss über die Jahrhunderte dazu geführt haben, dass ich auf dem linken Auge extrem kurzsichtig bin und auf dem rechten Auge relativ weitsichtig... : ZEIT: ...ideale Voraussetzungen für einen Berufspolitiker! : Guttenberg: Ja, aber ganz schlecht, wenn man beide Augen gleichzeitig braucht. Jedenfalls hat sich das viele Jahre lang wunderbar ausgeglichen, ist aber während der politischen Laufbahn schlechter geworden. Nach meinem Rücktritt hat es sich wieder gebessert, sodass mir die erwähnte Ärztin gesagt hat, ich brauche keine Brille. Deshalb trage ich nur noch beim Autofahren eine. Da ist es schon besser, wenn man mit dem linken Auge etwas mehr sieht als nur schwarze Klumpen, die einen überholen. : ZEIT: Wie kommt es, dass sich Ihr Sehvermögen wieder verbessert hat? : Guttenberg: Man hat mir gesagt, dass sich die Augen im Alter tatsächlich verbessern können. Das war mir bisher vollkommen fremd, ich dachte, es wird immer alles nur schlechter. Von daher nehme ich das dankbar an. Und es hat nichts mit Eitelkeit zu tun: Die meisten Menschen meinen, dass mir die Brille besser steht. Das sagt meine Frau auch. : ZEIT: Mal abgesehen von der Brille: Ich finde, Sie sehen auch älter aus. In Ihr Gesicht schleicht sich hin und wieder ein harter Zug ein. : Guttenberg: Ja, die vergangenen Jahre haben durchaus zu mancher Verbitterung geführt. Vor allem die letzten beiden Jahre haben Spuren hinterlassen. Das muss ich alles erst mal ergründen und verarbeiten, das wird noch eine Weile dauern. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich deswegen gleich wieder angegriffen werde: Ich bin durch das, was sich in diesem Jahr abgespielt hat, auch schwer gezeichnet. : ZEIT: Die letzten beiden Nachrichten zu Ihrer Person vor diesem Gespräch waren diese: Der CSU-Parteitag hat kühl auf die Erwähnung Ihres Namens reagiert, und der Produzent Nico Hofmann will Aufstieg und Fall des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg als Komödie verfilmen. Wollen Sie jetzt intervenieren, weil Sie befürchten, dass Ihr Bild in der Öffentlichkeit allzu sehr verzerrt werden könnte? : Guttenberg: Ich habe ja nicht nur in diesem Jahr, sondern auch schon zuvor immer wieder mit dem Wechselspiel zwischen richtigen Beschreibungen meiner Person und Verzerrungen leben müssen. Weder der Film noch der Parteitag waren Gründe für dieses Interview. Es ist doch völlig normal im politischen Geschäft, dass man auf Parteitagen, an denen man nicht teilnimmt, nicht die Reaktionen auslöst, die man vielleicht bei anderer Gelegenheit erfahren hat. : ZEIT: Aber war das nicht eine sehr plötzliche Abkühlung? Auch Horst Seehofer hat Ihren Namen nicht einmal erwähnt. : Guttenberg: Er hat doch außerordentlich nette Worte beim Politischen Aschermittwoch, relativ kurz nach meinem Rücktritt, für mich gefunden. Das hätte er nicht gemusst. Das hat mich damals sehr gefreut. Und wissen Sie, wenn man nicht mehr in der gleichen Badewanne planscht, wird das Wasser schnell kühler. : ZEIT: Ist es nicht ein Indiz dafür, dass Sie inzwischen eher unerwünscht sind? : Guttenberg: Es ist eher ein Indiz für die ungeschriebene Regel, dass das Geschäft weitergehen muss, unabhängig von ehemaligen Amtsträgern. Das ist nichts, was mich bedrückt. Ich habe das erwartet, sogar früher schon. : ZEIT: Wie war das für Sie, als Sie von Nico Hofmanns Film erfuhren? : Guttenberg: In meiner ersten Reaktion habe ich an meine Kinder gedacht und mich gefragt: Muss das auch noch sein? Ich habe beschlossen, das mit Humor zu nehmen. Und da der Film ja als Satire angekündigt ist, hoffe ich, dass er wenigstens komisch wird." :: Quelle: http://www.zeit.de/2011/48/DOS-Guttenberg/seite-5 : "ZEIT: Der Film wird bereits jetzt mit Schtonk! verglichen, und da geht es immerhin um die größte Fälschungsgeschichte in der Geschichte des deutschen Journalismus. Befürchten Sie nicht, dass man für gewisse Aufgaben nicht mehr infrage kommt, wenn man Gegenstand einer solchen Satire geworden ist? : Guttenberg: Das kommt wahrscheinlich darauf an, wie man selbst darauf reagiert. Das Schöne ist ja, dass eine Satire eine Überspitzung ist und dass es hinter der Überspitzung auch noch einen normalen Menschen gibt. Und dieser Mensch zu sein, werde ich mir von einem Film gewiss nicht nehmen lassen. : ZEIT: Sie können jetzt schon ausschließen, dass Sie rechtlich gegen dieses Filmprojekt vorgehen werden? : Guttenberg: Aber ja! Als Politikschaffender durfte ich ja bereits Objekt der wildesten Werke von mehr oder weniger begabten Kabarettisten sein. Das muss man ertragen und, wenn es gut ist, genießen. : ZEIT: Das heißt, Ihr Lieblingsspruch »Wenn man bis zum Hals im Wasser steht, sollte man den Kopf nicht hängen lassen« trifft inzwischen auf Sie zu? : Guttenberg: Ja, sehr sogar, und ich bin offensichtlich noch nicht abgesoffen. Natürlich war ich in einer Situation, die man keinem Menschen wünscht. Ich musste für mich selbst eine Form des Umgangs mit den Erlebnissen finden. Das habe ich jetzt getan. Die Reaktionen so vieler Menschen nach dem Rücktritt waren ungemein ermutigend. : ZEIT: Gibt es nicht auch Menschen, die Sie auf der Straße kritisieren oder aggressiv angehen? : Guttenberg: Ich habe lediglich ein Mal eine aggressive Bemerkung zugerufen bekommen, das war beim Bon-Jovi-Konzert im Juni 2011 in München. Einer hat hinten laut »Betrüger« gerufen. So was trifft, das steht außer Frage. Das war aber die einzige negative Reaktion, die ich in der direkten Begegnung erfahren habe. : ZEIT: Kaum zu glauben! : Guttenberg: Ja, das hat mich auch erstaunt. Das, was ich über mich lesen und sehen durfte, hätte eigentlich andere Reaktionen hervorrufen müssen. Aus der Ferne gab es das auch: Es kamen einige sehr wüste schriftliche Reaktionen, insbesondere anonyme E-Mails, die teilweise jedes Maß überschritten haben. Ich habe Morddrohungen erhalten, und selbst meine Familie ist sehr hart angegangen worden. Man kann sich, glaube ich, vorstellen, was das bei Kindern auslöst. : ZEIT: Wie war das? : Guttenberg: An ihrer Schule in Berlin wurden sie großartig geschützt, aber natürlich nicht vor den Äußerungen anderer Kinder. Und immer dann, wenn sie die Schule verließen, wurden sie mit der Sache konfrontiert. Der Gipfel war aber eine andere Geschichte: Als meine ältere Tochter für das kommende Jahr auf eine andere Schule wechseln wollte, bekamen wir einen Brief von der Vorsitzenden eines Elterngremiums, in dem stand, dass das Kind auf der Schule nicht erwünscht sei. : ZEIT: Mit welcher Begründung? : Guttenberg: Das wurde mit dem Vorwurf der Unglaubwürdigkeit des Vaters begründet. Das sind Beweggründe und Zustände, von denen wir in Deutschland eigentlich glaubten, sie überwunden zu haben. : ZEIT: Wie geht es Ihnen jetzt? : Guttenberg: Die momentane Distanz zu den Dingen ist wohltuend. Ich hatte natürlich auch mit einer sehr schweren inneren Erschütterung umzugehen. : ZEIT: Wann ist denn die Entscheidung gereift, in die Vereinigten Staaten zu gehen? : Guttenberg: Im Laufe des Frühjahrs. : ZEIT: Also relativ schnell? : Guttenberg: Ja, allerdings unter Abwägung einiger schöner Optionen, die es gab. Berufliche Angebote, die mich in andere Teile dieser Welt geführt hätten, bis ins ferne Asien. : ZEIT: Was waren das für Angebote? : Guttenberg: Das waren interessante Angebote aus der Wirtschaft. Es gab aber auch Angebote von NGOs, sogar aus der akademischen Welt, erstaunlicherweise. : ZEIT: Auch aus Deutschland? : Guttenberg: Es gab und gibt auch aus Deutschland Angebote, ja. : ZEIT: Sie haben alle Angebote abgelehnt? : Guttenberg: Ja. : ZEIT: Was sagt denn Ihre innere Uhr, wie lange bleiben Sie in den USA? : Guttenberg: So lange, wie es meiner Familie und mir Freude macht. : ZEIT: Es gibt keinen Termin? : Guttenberg: Ich terminiere gerade gar nichts. : ZEIT: Es steht aber fest, dass Sie wieder nach Deutschland zurückkommen? : Guttenberg: Deutschland ist meine Heimat. Dort bin ich fest verwurzelt. Und ich bin viel zu verliebt in diese Heimat, als dass ich ihr einfach so den Rücken kehren könnte. : ZEIT: Wollen Sie sich nach einer Rückkehr auch wieder politisch engagieren? : Guttenberg: Ob eine Rückkehr mit einem politischen Engagement welcher Art auch immer verbunden sein wird, ist heute gänzlich offen. Dass ich ein politischer Mensch, ein Zoon politikon, bleibe, steht außer Frage. : ZEIT: Wenn Sie sich ganz neu ausrichten wollten, hätten Sie wahrscheinlich auch eins der Angebote aus der Wirtschaft angenommen. : Guttenberg: Vielleicht mache ich es auch noch. : ZEIT: Was Sie gar nicht müssen. : Guttenberg: Das stimmt, ich bin in der erfreulichen Situation, finanziell unabhängig zu sein. Aber daraus erwächst weiterhin eine gewisse Verpflichtung, zumindest den Mund aufzumachen zu Dingen, die künftige Generationen betreffen. Und es gibt einfach genug, woran es in unserem Land weiterhin dramatisch hapert und wo mitunter Mutlosigkeit, ja sogar Feigheit in der Herangehensweise bei notwendigen Veränderungen festzustellen ist. Ich werde mich sicherlich weiterhin äußern. Ob das mit einer politischen Position verbunden sein wird, muss die Zeit zeigen. Es ist jedenfalls viel zu früh, um heute zu sagen, ob, wann, wie, in welchem Umfang und in welcher Umgebung ich wieder in die Politik zurückkehre. : ZEIT: Unter welchen Umständen könnten Sie sich denn eine Rückkehr in die deutsche Politik vorstellen? : Guttenberg: Bisher ist ja fast jeder mit dem Ansinnen gescheitert, politische Geschehnisse vorherzusagen. Das gilt auch für mich. Ich bin zur Tagespolitik auf Distanz gegangen und kann mich wieder etwas mehr mit den größeren Zusammenhängen befassen. : ZEIT: Und dann eines Tages in ein Amt zurückkehren? : Guttenberg: Noch einmal: Ich schließe nichts aus, aber es gibt bislang keine konkrete Intention. Aber ich werde mit Sicherheit in mein Heimatland zurückkehren und ein politischer Kopf bleiben. : ZEIT: Ist das auch vor der Wahl im Jahr 2013 denkbar? : Guttenberg: Das ist so eine klassische Frage, wie man sie von Günther Jauch gestellt bekommen würde. : ZEIT: Und was würden Sie Herrn Jauch dann sagen? : Guttenberg: Er würde etwa folgende politische Antwort bekommen: Das Jahr 2013 wird vielen anderen die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn treiben. Warum sollte ich vorauseilend über Schweißperlen sprechen? : ZEIT: Sie schließen also eine politische Rückkehr nach Deutschland vor 2013 aus? : Guttenberg: Es gibt nichts Langweiligeres für einen ehemaligen Politiker, als auf Ausschlussfragen zu antworten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass das neue Leben neue Fragen zu bieten hat. : ZEIT: Sie halten sich alles offen. : Guttenberg: Ja." :: "Mitarbeit: Jan Patjens" :: Quelle: http://www.zeit.de/2011/48/DOS-Guttenberg/seite-6